The titanic- lost hopes and dreams
by the story of an author
Summary: The classic story of the titanic but with more way more drama and romance- pairings, FABIAN/NINA MICK/MARA AMBER/ALFIE PATRICA/EDDIE. involves character death in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Titanic- lost hopes and dreams

**SO HERE IT IS, I DECIDED TO START A NEW STORY THIS ONE WILL TAKE A LOT LONGER TO UPDATE THAN MY OTHERS, SO I WILL NEED LOTS OF FEEDBACK! DEDICATED TO YOUNGAUTHOR29 BECAUSE SHE IS LIKE MY BEST FRIEND EVER AND YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT HER STORIES AND YES I DO KNOW HER IN REAL LIFE! **

**ENJOY…**

0o0o0o0

Nina took one last look at the sight before her, this was it, this was the last time she would see this place soon she would be in America, living the dream with her fiancé Jerome Clark. And no she didn't really love him but she tried to, her mother always told her that this would happen and she would have to do it whether she liked it or not. So she followed her mother's advice and found a nice looking man to take care of her but to her father more importantly he had money. Huh! She never really got why everyone was so obsessed with having money as soon as she decided to leave her parent's household and before she had met Jerome, she had gone to live by herself for a while and ok she didn't have any money what so ever, I mean she did get a job but after paying for all of her bills she wouldn't have two pennies to rub together and she just barely got by.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when she felt her fiancé's hands on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. The two walked up the ramp and straight into the boat, they were in first class so they …sorry Jerome, decided they were above waving off the boat.

0o0o0o0

When they arrived at their cabin she awed at the sight. The room was amazing, totally breath-taking. Of course her love for the room didn't go unnoticed by her fiancé who let out a deep chuckle "I knew you would love it, but I wouldn't get so attached otherwise you won't want to be leaving the boat!" It was funny that he said that really because I was thinking the exact same thing. Now I knew why they called this the ship of dreams, I just hope all my dreams come true one day.

0o0o0o0

JEROME'S POV

God isn't she amazing, I can't believe she is mine all mine! I love her so much and I know that she doesn't love me back but I will do everything I can to make her love me no matter what it takes, I wouldn't be able to stand her liking, loving someone else, no that would be way too much for me to handle. GOD WHY CAN'T SHE JUST LOVE ME ALREADY!


	2. Chapter 2

_**HERE WE ARE CHAPTER TWO, SORRY IT HAS TAKEN A WHILE BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL ALWAYS GET A ROUND TO DOING IT, I AM JUST REALLY BUSY LATELY BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON ANYWAY HERE YOU GO ENJOY…**_

NO ONE'S POV

When Nina awoke in the morning she decided it was time to do some exploring around the ship as she and Jerome just went straight to their room. She quickly got dressed in a peach coloured long, elegant dressed and joined the rest of the first class passengers in the breakfast hall. After sitting on her own for a very awkward ten minutes Jerome has finally made his way to the table and sat down to eat with her. "Good morning, Nina" she looked up to meet his eyes and replied "Morning Jerome". Trying to return to her breakfast, she took a sip of her freshly made cup of tea when she got interrupted by her fiancé voice once more "Why did you leave without me this morning? I have told you that you are to stay with me at all times unless I decide otherwise and in that case you shall stay with Katherine, do you understand?" She nodded uncertainly which as soon as she heard Jerome's frustrated sigh she knew he noticed "Nina love, I am only doing this for your safety and don't worry this ship is very safe but I just prefer you to be where I can keep an eye on you, look after you and protect you, you might say ok?" this time she didn't chance just nodding in case he once again felt the need to explain more so instead she settled with a simple "Of course, I understand. You are just trying to do what is best for me. I'm just going to take a little walk you know maybe look around and before you ask no it is okay, you do not have to come with me I would just prefer to take a look myself, have a little time by myself some peace and quiet." Nina stood up and quickly exited the breakfast hall before he could even have a chance to disagree and argue it was best for him to come with her as well.

NINA'S POV

Wow who does he think he is? Me staying with him at all times? How can that be what is best for me? He doesn't know what would be best for me he is just being the over protect and possessive person that he is and no matter what he says, I can see right through his excuses and I can see he is just insanely jealous. I sincerely hope that this does not carry on for the rest of our time on the ship.

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK LET ME KNOW! THANKS TO THOSE FEW OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! AND GUYS I PROMISE FABIAN AND NINA WILL MEET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND GUYS PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU WANT TO DIE AND WHO YOU WANT TO LIVE THE CHOICES ARE OUT OF **_

_**NINA **_

_**FABIAN**_

_**JOY**_

_**MARA**_

_**MICK**_

_**AMBER**_

_**ALFIE**_

_**PATRICA **_

_**EDDIE **_

_**JEROME **_

_**6 OF THEM MOST DIE AND 4 WILL LIVE YOU GET TO DECIDE. **_


End file.
